Envidioso
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad la cual el envidioso no te Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Los pecados capitales" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas".


**Hola a todos aquí estoy participando en este pequeño reto, es algo corto pero las dificultades de este sistema, me lo impiden.**

 **Disclaimer: "D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este One-shot participa en el Reto: "Los pecados capitales" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas "**

 **Espero que este fic sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 _La envidia en los hombres muestra cuán desdichados se sienten, y su constante atención a lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los demás, muestra cuánto se aburren._ **Arthur Schopenhauer.**

* * *

 _La envidia es una declaración de inferioridad. **Napoleon Bonaparte**_

* * *

Todo a mí alrededor era música de celebración, miraba como mi buen amigo Tiedoll se casaba con una mujer que podría ser su hija ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que está muy mayor para casarse? Estaba acompañado con nuestros compañeros de generación, uno de nuestros maestro de la universidad, mi estúpido hijastro y su novia. En ocasiones tomaba uno que otro trago del Whisky que estaba en nuestra mesa. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la alegre música del lugar, hasta mi estúpido hijastro bailaba muy feliz con su novia en brazos, todo esto era aburrido y me tenía cansado. Busque en el bolsillo de mi esmoquin mis cigarrillos favoritos, tome uno de la cajetilla y lo coloque en mis labios, guarde la cajetilla en su lugar y encendí el pequeño cilindro con mi encendedor de bolsillo, le di una calada al cigarrillo y expulse el humo que tenía contenido, observe mi alrededor y todo seguía igual.

-Que bueno que Tiedoll ha encontrado la felicidad otra vez- comento muy animado a mi derecha Kevin Yeegar, nuestro anciano maestro de la universidad.

-Si hubiera sido yo mejor me quedo soltero- argumente.

-Se te nota en la cara que eres un maldito envidioso Marian- mire enojado al estúpido de Winters Socalo.

-Chicos por favor estamos en la boda de su mejor amigo, tratemos de no causarle alboroto a Froi- me quede mirando fijamente a Kevin al decir esas palabras.

-¡Hola chicos, ¿Cómo lo están pasando?!- pregunto muy animado Froi con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Muy bien Froi, les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Klaud- Kevin lo felicito.

-Gracias, Yeegar-sensei, Socalo ¿Estuvo de tu agrado el buffet? Klaud y yo lo elegimos pensando en ti- estúpido Froi con esa sonrisa de tonto en su cara.

-Demonios estuvo excelente, pero no debiste molestarte, de todos modos felicidades- dijo Winster.

\- Y ¿Marian todo bien?- me pregunto.

-Sí, aunque te advertí que tu esposita tal vez no te dure mucho, tú tan viejo con esa mujer tan joven, no será obstáculo para que ella te sea infiel en el futuro- le dije- Además, que magnifica fiesta- comente sarcástico.

-¡Marian que falta de respeto! Discúlpate con Froi- mi antiguo maestro me exigió, rodé los ojos y mire la cara de Froi toda descompuesta, sonreí ante aquella reacción.

-Oh vamos maestro es una realidad y solo fue una bromita- dije- Felicidades pero ya debo irme, tengo que dejar a Lenalee en su casa y Allen tiene escuela mañana- me levante de la silla y vi como todo el mundo me observaba, incluso la nueva esposa de Froi, estaba enojada lo sabía- Allen y Lenalee caminen- ordene a los jóvenes los cuales me siguieron.

-Maestro- escuche la queja de Allen a mi espalda, mientras tenía a su novia agarrada de la mano.

-Estúpido aprendiz no te metas en donde no te llaman- dije sin mirarlo, gire y la llame- Klaud la pase muy bien anoche- dije lo suficientemente alto para que todos me escuchara.

La música se detuvo y todo el mundo se quedó con la boca abierta debido a mi falsa declaración, vi como ella se acercaba a Froi casi llorando y esta estaba rojo de la vergüenza, todos empezaban a murmurar y Froi no tardo en echarse a llorar como un bebe, me sentía feliz al verlo así, porque siempre todo lo que quería él tenía que conseguirlo primero, no tardaron en llegar sus cuatro hijos adoptivos a socórrelo, todos me miraron con ganas de matarme, tome la última calda de mi cigarrillo, deje el humo salir de mi boca y tire la colilla en el piso, uno de los hijos Froi se dirigía muy molesto hacia mí, pero fue detenido por sus hermanos. Era un espectador de todo lo que pasaba, Klaud se trataba de darle ánimos a su esposo pero este de una manera delicada la aparto de él y este se fue como todo la gallina que es. Me fui junto a Allen y Lena de ese lugar con una gran satisfacción.

* * *

Desde ese día no supe nada más de la familia Tiedoll en meses, hasta hoy que Klaud Nine de Tiedoll estaba parada frente a mí con los ojos abiertos en mi consultorio, la mire de arriba hasta abajo, vestida con un elegante traje el cual se resaltaba un pequeño vientre de varios meses de gestación.

-Tenía una cita con el doctor Lee, no usted- sus palabras dirigidas a mi llenas de odio y desprecio.

-El doctor Lee, esta fuera del país y el al ser el hermano mayor de la novia de mi hijo me pidió que ocupara su lugar durante un tiempo, aquí solo soy un simple doctor, no el amigo de su esposo- le dije sentado desde mi escritorio.

-Pues un amigo no hace tales cosas y más en la boda de su mejor amigo- me dijo enojada.

\- No me hagas reír, ahora entre para hacerle su revisión – me pare del escritorio esperando su respuesta.

-No dejare que me ponga un dedo encima, iré con otro doctor hasta que Komui llegue – me dijo.

-Si ese es su deseo adelante, ¿Quién soy yo para detenerla? – Pase delante de mi escritorio y la mire- Sabe esa técnica de embarazarse ya está algo pasada de moda- mire su cara toda descompuesta.

-¿Ya terminaste? Lamento la tardanza- escuche la voz de Froi mientras se acercaba a su esposa- Amor que te pasa- vi como este trataba de girarla pero su vista llena de odio estaba en mí.

-Nada, el doctor Lee no está, vendré otro día- le dijo a un mirándome.

\- No digas eso, no podemos despreocupar tu salud y la del bebe- lo vi ¿es que acaso no se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia?- No veo nada malo que Cross te atienda después de todo somos amigos- no me gusto esa mirada dirigida hacia mi persona- Vamos no seas testaruda y entra- la empujaba delicadamente hasta sentarla.

-Según el doctor Lee, solo debo revisar unos resultados de tus últimos análisis- tome mi lugar detrás del escritorio y revise los papeles y vi todo bien- No hay nada fuera de lugar- dije.

-Que bueno Cross, gracias por arruinar mi boda y avergonzar a mi mujer, pero tranquilo no hay rencor- mire asombrado debido a sus palabras- Entiendo que seas así, no fue a mi quien mi esposa me abandono y me dejo él hijo de ella para criarlo- está enojado a donde rayos quería llegar.

-Froi cállate- le pedí arrugando los resultados en mis manos.

-Si terminaste, nos retiramos, hasta nunca Marian- Froi tomo a su esposa y salió del consultorio.

Tire todo lo que había en el escritorio, tome un cigarrillo para calmarme un poco, maldito Froi y toda su familia, él lo tenía todo, una esposa, hijos tanto adoptivos como propios, un hogar estable y un trabajo. Libere el humo de mi sistema, tome el teléfono que estaba tirado en el piso, llame a la secretaria de Komui para que cancelara todas las citas de ese día y recogiera el desastre que deje, no tenía ganas de nada así que me fui a mi casa, el único lugar donde puedo estar en paz y no tener que verle la cara a ningún ser indeseable.

* * *

El regreso a casa lo considero mas largo de lo normal, llegue a casa y me esperaba el mismo panorama de siempre, entre y vi como Allen molestaba a Timcampy debido a su aburrimiento por el estudio, lo olvide un momento y tome dirección a la cocina para toma mi vino favorito y terminar de dañar mis pulmones con los cigarrillos. Saque el vino de la despensa lo coloque en el desayunador junto a una copa, un encendedor y una botana que había en la nevera, me senté en la butaca, comía y bebía, observado a Allen estudiar, tan idéntico a su madre pero a la vez tan diferentes. Encendí un cigarrillo y me puse a pensar en mi vida, todo lo contrario a lo de Tiedoll, siempre lo ha tenido todo y yo nada, abandonado por mi esposa, la cual me dejo a su hijo, el cual es lo único perfecto que compone mi vida, no me arrepiento quedarme con él, maldita rusa, a diferencia de Froi su primera esposa aunque no pudo darle hijos no lo abandono hasta que su muerte llego, pero mientras estuvo vivía criaron juntos cuatro hijos adoptivos y su actual esposa le dará entrega de su quinto y biológico hijo. Maldito sea, el teniendo todo y yo sufriendo, cualquiera diría que soy ¿envidioso? Eso nunca, la vida solo a sido injusta conmigo, dándole a Froi todo y a mi nada.

Me levante y fui donde Allen, el seguía metido en sus estudios y Timcampy observaba curioso lo que su dueño realizaba, me senté frente de él para observarlo mejor, estaba tan concentrado en aquel libro de anatomía que ni cuenta se daba de mi presencia, a pesar de todo el aun esta aquí y no me dejo como la maldita de su madre, que prefirió un amante antas que a su hijo y a su esposo, vi como dejaba el libro a un lado y tomaba a Tim en sus manos y lo acariciaba, me miro y yo a él, en sus ojos estaban chispeantes por preguntarme algo.

-¿Quieres que te explique algo del libro?- le pregunte señalando el ejemplar.

-No, maestro solo quiero saber que le pasa- dijo Allen aun acariciando a su mascota.

-Estaba pensando que la vida ha sido muy injusta conmigo- dije.

-La vida no es injusta con usted- me dijo.

-¿Podrías explicarme que quieres decir?- pregunte con algo de sarcasmo.

-Es sencillo maestro, en vez de usted pensar como arruinarle la vida al señor Tiedoll, porque no busca la manera de usted acomodar la suya- pauso unos momentos- Piense en vez de usted envidiar la vida del señor Tiedoll, ¿Por qué no hacer que otros envidien la suya? Olvídese que el tiene tiene mas cosas que usted, busque usted su manera de destacar con cosas positivas no negativas- Allen concluyo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Aprendiz estúpido quien que soy un envidioso- me levante de la silla y le di la espalda- Tomare en cuenta tus palabras- dije mientras caminaba perezosamente directo a las escaleras.

-Maestro lo siento- escuche su típica disculpa de siempre.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te disculpes, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo la estúpida de tu madre- me detuve y lo mire- Tú eres mi hijo y no de ella y que sea la ultima vez que te escuche decir algo como eso- lo mire esperando su respuesta.

-Lo prometo con la condición de que cambiara- lo escuche.

-Las personas no cambian tan fácil Allen, pero haré el esfuerzo- esas fueron mis ultimas palabras de ese día.


End file.
